


Valentine's Date

by AndroR



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Dinner Date, F/M, He also does stand up and voice acting, Jokes, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Soulless Pacifist Route, Puns & Word Play, Sad Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans (Undertale)/Rader, Sans (Undertale)/Self-insert - Freeform, Sans is shy, Sans likes to tease you, Self-Insert, Shy Sans (Undertale), Valentine's Day, Valentine's date, You move to a new city for a fresh start, there is smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroR/pseuds/AndroR
Summary: As the title suggests, I wrote this for Valentines Day back in February and forgot to post it. So I'm posting it now before I forget it exists again.This is kind of old and cringey but I also think it's got some sweet moments so I decided to share. Feedback is always appreciated.
Relationships: Reader/Sans, Sans/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Valentine's Date

You walked into the restaurant and glanced around for your Valentines date. Sans said he’d be wearing a blue hoodie and black jeans tonight. Should be easy enough to spot, you thought to yourself. The two of you had met shortly after you’d moved to this town three weeks ago and had been chatting ever since. The conversations always flowed and he was always making you laugh with silly jokes and puns. In fact he’d asked you out with the worst pun you’d heard in ages. What was it again? Something like-

RING RING RING

Your phone went off and you scrambled to retrieve it from your bag and answer it.

“Hello?” 

“You gonna stand there all night?” It was Sans’ teasing voice that you heard on the other side and you smiled, “To your left, pretty lady.” The compliment turned your face a faint shade of pink. Following his directions, you spotted him sitting at a table near one of the windows. You waved and hung up your phone, heading over and sitting across from him. An hour later, you were munching on dinner and chatting away as always.

“So what brought ya out here, anyways?” He said. You shrugged and took a sip of water to give yourself a moment to decide on how to answer. Now that you thought about it, you were surprised this had never come up in conversation before. You’d always talked about interests, hobbies, movies, and books. Not really about each other’s personal lives.

“Well, I guess I just wanted a fresh start. The school here was hiring so I decided to take a leap of faith. I'm really glad Toriel gave me the position. I had a falling out with my boss at my last job so it was kind of lucky, even.” You immediately regretted bringing that up. Sans, however, looked interested in pursuing the topic further.

“What happened there?” You bit your bottom lip and then sighed. Rehashing this always made you uncomfortable. Just thinking about it was enough to irritate you. You and your big mouth. You forced yourself to keep a calm look on your face.

“Um, we had...differing views on...a lot of things. Politics, core values, other things. Ya know.” Sans nodded. He didn’t really know, but he could tell you were being intentionally vague. He could respect that seeing as he had his fair share of secrets. 

You looked down at your silverware as you remembered your last day at your previous job. The last straw had been when the barrier broke and the monsters came out of the Underground. Your boss had been against it from the start, saying they were evil and didn’t belong on the surface. After getting tired of hearing your boss bitch about it for weeks and weeks, you’d finally become so furious that you lost your sense and spoke up. It resulted in a shouting match and you being fired promptly at the end of that day. You looked back up at Sans with a smile.

“Alright, you know what I do. What about you?”

“Me? I guess you could say I’m a voice actor. And I do comedy on the side.” The way he shrugged made you think he was trying to downplay the significance, but now it was your turn to be intrigued.

“Voice actor slash comedian, huh? Sounds fun! What kind of stuff have you worked on?” You asked. His face seemed to take on a slight blue hue around his cheekbones. 

“Aw geez, you’re puttin’ me on the spot here. Just some readovers; e-books and junk. Nothin’ special. I can tell some pretty decent jokes, though. Wanna hear one?” Did he not want to talk about the books he’d recorded for? You decided to let it go. He’d just done the same for you, after all.

“Definitely.” You smiled big, excited for yet another one of his rib ticklers. He returned the smile. Well, it looked like he was smiling now, anyways, versus the smaller smile that seemed to usually grace his face. 

“Awright. A man goes in to see a therapist and tells him ‘Doc, I am irrationally afraid of randomly arranged letters. Can you help me?’ The therapist looks at him funny and says, ‘You are?’ Poor guys starts to shout, he’s terrified. The therapist nods and writes a few things on his notepad, sayin’, ‘Oooh, I see.’ The poor guy runs out of the office screamin’ his head off.” 

By the end of the joke, you’re laughing a deep laugh that seems to thoroughly satisfy Sans. He leans back in his chair as you break into a fit of giggles.

“Eheehee, that’s pretty good. Terrible for that guy, but hilarious.” You say once you’ve recovered. Sans gives a pleased wink as he shrugs.

“To be honest, it’s just easy to make you laugh.”

“What can I say? I’m easily amused.” You stuck your tongue out and he blushed before looking down at his plate.

“No complaints on that.”

Once you’d finished your meals, you headed out of the restaurant and started walking along the trail in a nearby park. The moon was high and bright, illuminating the park quite nicely. The slight chill that had picked up made you adjust your cardigan so it covered you better. Sans watched you as you did, seeming to walk a bit closer to you. Maybe in hopes of giving you some of his warmth. Some time ago, the conversation had shifted to tattoos. Apparently he was interested in exactly what they meant and what purpose they served.

“I mean, all sorts. They mean different things to different people. Some people get them as a part of ritual or tradition. Some get them just for themselves, like a form of self expression. My tattoo is like a reminder. It’s on my back so I don’t see it often, but I know it’s there.” You smiled as you watched your feet moving along. 

“What is it?”

“A lotus. They’re a flower that grows out of the mud. Every night it goes back into the murky waters and everyday it comes out with its petals being totally pristine. It’s like it’s strong and stubborn. For me, it’s a metaphor for being able to experience hardship and still come out good. I don’t want to let bad things change me. I want to always be kind and be able to look at things from an optimistic perspective. Even if I don’t want to in the moment. I know that’s a naive perspective, but it’s something I admire. And fun fact: the lotus seed, itself, can survive for unbelievable amounts of time without water. Literal centuries. I think that’s pretty cool. It really is strong.” After a moment of silence, you looked back at Sans nervously. He looked dstant. “Sorry for rambling.” 

Sans shook his head. “Don’t be. It’s nice.” He shrugged with a crooked smile and while you felt like he meant that, you also felt like there was something else in his tone. Maybe he didn’t really like the sentiment. You smiled back anyways and looked around, spotting a bench up ahead.

“This looks like a good place to stop. Ya wanna sit for a little and rest?” You asked. He nodded. Once seated, you looked up at the moon and smiled. The moon always gave you a sense of comfort. Maybe it was the light it provided in the dark of night. Maybe it was the beauty of its brightness. Whatever it was, you loved it. 

“Beautiful, huh? Probably one of my favorite things about the surface; bein’ able to see the moon and stars.” Sans said as he stared up at the sky. You paused, realizing belatedly that he’d lived most of his life not seeing this every night.

“Mine, too.” Was all you said. While you didn’t want your sentimentality to spoil the moment, you couldn’t help but be sad thinking about living Underground in the dark for so long. Sans spoke up, pulling you from your thoughts.

“Ya know, there’s this cave in the Underground with phosphorescent stones in the walls and ceilings that look like stars. Real beautiful, but it doesn’t compare to this.” 

“Did you like to go there a lot?” You asked. He shrugged.

“Sometimes. Usually when I wanted to be alone.” His tone was a little empty there and you couldn’t help but feel a tug at your heart. What was with that tone? You just nodded, trying to ignore the feeling. You didn’t know Sans particularly well, but you knew he didn’t typically sound like this. He was usually lighthearted and “easy-breezy” as a mutual friend liked to phrase it. You changed the subject to lighter topics in hopes of lifting his spirits and it seemed to work. He was back to his usual self almost right away. 

“We should probably get going, huh?” You said as you started to slide your purse strap over your shoulder. Before you could finish the motion, Sans had reached for your wrist pulling up the strap and taken hold of it. You looked at him to see his eyes lowered with a sweet and awkward smile and blue cheeks.

“Actually, uh...(Y/N), I was, uh…” He stuttered through half a sentence and then trailed off, holding the back of his skull with his free hand. He looked horribly embarrassed, but from what? Neither of you had said or done anything awkward. “Can I kiss ya?” He finally asked, still giving you that adorably embarrassed smile. It took you a moment to process his request for consent before your face literally lit up in the most vibrant shade of red possible. Holy crap, he’d literally just asked to kiss you. You looked down at your lap as you tried to stutter out some semblance of a response.

What would it be like to kiss Sans? He was a skeleton, sure, but not like an actual human skeleton. There were definite differences like the structure of his face being flexible like skin. His mouth sort of moved when he spoke, but not in the way a human’s did. You didn’t really understand it yet. On top of that, you’d never seen the inside of his mouth, either. That sounded strange, let’s elaborate. His mouth was forever closed in such a way that you only ever saw his teeth. Never had you ever seen him open his mouth. He didn’t need to do so to speak or eat, strangely enough. It was like food phased through his teeth somehow. Soon you recovered the ability of speech. Sans was still gently holding your wrist and you thought his hand was shaking ever so slightly.

“Gotta be honest, heheh, my experience is pretty limited in this department.” You laughed awkwardly, leaning towards him and angling your face down towards him. He seemed to gain some confidence when you did that, becoming less tense.

“That’s fine because so is mine.” He winked and leaned towards you. A quick sort of sighing laugh escaped you before you shut your eyes and felt him press his mouth to yours. Specifically, it was his teeth meeting your lips; like a peck. How sweet. You felt giddy and your heart fluttered. Gradually, a tongue manifested in your mouth and lazily pressed against yours. That was about as far as it got before you pulled away with a gasp, covering your mouth. Your eyes were wide and you could’ve sworn your ears were burning.

“I-I’m sorry!” You said quickly, not wanting to ruin the moment, “I wasn’t expecting that.” Your voice dropped in a surprised tone.

“Don’t be,” He laughed with his blue tongue hanging out of his mouth for a moment before it disappeared. Sans’ tongue was blue. Crazy. “I should’ve given you a heads up. Wanna try that again?” While he sounded comfortable, you could see he was a little shaky. Was he as nervous as you? 

You stuttered out a quiet “sure” before leaning in towards him again. He gently pressed his firm teeth to your soft lips. A moment later his tongue was in your mouth again, carefully and slowly swirling around it. Lightning seemed to rocket through your chest and arms. Your hands slid from your lap to rest against the ribs beneath his hoodie as you responded by following his lead. As the seconds ticked by, you both could feel your paces picking up. One of his arms wrapped around your waist to pull you closer while his other hand cupped your jaw. His skeletal thumb stroked your cheek tenderly. 

Both your arms wrapped around his neck as you arched your back to better angle yourself towards him. The whole thing was an awkward position given your difference in height, but you hardly cared about that now. After a moment longer, you both pulled away.

“That was…” You trailed off as you looked down at your lap, still blushing with a horrendously embarrassing glow. The hand that rested on his shoulder shook ever so slightly like you’d just been hit with an adrenaline rush.

“Different. You ever..?” Sans trailed off as well. The hand resting on your waist seemed to rattle faintly.

“Never experienced anything like it, no.” You gulped as your eyes slowly inched back up to his face. You realized his face was as flushed as yours, but in a deep shade of blue. Just like earlier at dinner, but considerably brighter. 

“Me neither. Did you...like it?” He asked after another moment, glancing at you. 

“Absolutely.” You said, looking away as soon as his eyes met yours. This may or may not be dangerous, you thought. You’d never enjoyed kissing anyone that much and wondered if it was the same for him. “Did you?”

“Yup.” He said it quick. It made you smile despite yourself and you shot up to your feet before turning to look at him. 

“We should go, it’s late. Would you like a ride home?” Your smile was all smitten and Sans smiled back as he slowly stood. 

“I would, thanks.” 

You made your way to the car and to your surprise, he appeared right in front of you and opened the driver’s door for you. The action had taken you completely off guard and you ended up staring at him with raised brows for some time. He gave you another crooked smile and held out his arm for you to get in. With an awkward “Oh!” you did climb in. The door shut and then he appeared in the passenger seat, making you gasp. 

“I knew you could do that!” You suddenly exclaimed with excitement. He stared at you with wide eye sockets, clearly surprised by your outburst. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell. Just all those times you’d somehow be somewhere that didn’t make sense! Like that time I’d turn a corner and you’d just been walking behind me. You were teasing me, weren’t you?” Your smile was coy and he chuckled as he leaned back in the passenger seat. 

“Guilty. I couldn’t help it, your reactions were cute every time.” He folded his hands behind his skull as he spoke. You humphed in an endearing manner as you drove off with butterflies filling your stomach. Once you arrived at his house and parked, you nibbled your lip before speaking.

“Thanks for tonight. That was the best Valentine’s date I ever had.” You murmured. Sans’ brows rose and he looked down at his shoes. 

“I’m real glad to hear that. Me too.” He chuckled. In a quick motion, he leaned over and held your cheek while pressing his mouth to your other one. He pulled away as quickly as he’d come in before opening the car door and hopping out. Your wide eyes followed him as he waved and shut the car door. You waved back in a daze and drove off once he was inside. Genuinely, the best Valentine’s date you’d ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this lame-o Valentine's one shot. If you did, I'd love to hear it in the comments! If you've got suggestions or feedback for anything like my grammar, formatting, storytelling, etc., I'd also love to hear about that. Have a good one!


End file.
